


And Baby Makes Three...

by Lexxie333



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Friendship, Married Life, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxie333/pseuds/Lexxie333
Summary: Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter will take on their biggest mission yet: Parenthood. It won't be easy, but they've faced all sorts of problems so this shouldn't be too hard...right?
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Just Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> So this this my first time ever writing something other than for Harry Potter and on this platform as well, but with what's going on this world I just wanted to stop thinking for a moment and just write something fun. During quarantine I've been catching up on the Marvel films and a relationship that I've always loved is Sharon and Steve's story even if the films did them dirty. If you're looking for canon compliance in this story, I'm sorry to say that this isn't the story for you.
> 
> Anyway, this story is just a collection of moments as Steve and Sharon expect their newest addition to the family. In my head Sharon had the role that was supposed to be for her in the Winter Soldier and she was on the run with him after Civil War. This more or less takes around a year after the events of Endgame. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I'm also debating on starting a full out story similar to Agent25's It Was the Fourth of July because that really was what inspired me to just write my own.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1: Just Three Minutes

* * *

Three minutes.

Just three minutes.

Sharon could wait three minutes, yeah?

She’d once had to spend a week staking out a guy in the hottest summer Thailand had experienced in a car with no air conditioning, so these three minutes should be a walk in the park…

But they weren’t.

How could she be expected to wait when that little pink stick on the bathroom counter held the answer to one of the most important questions of her life? After weeks of nausea and nap after nap, Sharon had finally gone to the nearest pharmacy and gotten a pregnancy test.

It really wasn’t a surprise that she could be pregnant. After all, she and Steve hadn’t been trying to prevent it. When Fury had asked her to be a part of SWORD and she’d told him that she might want to try the white picket fence thing and even pop out a few kids, Sharon had meant it.

Steve had already lost so many years of his life. She, herself, had lost five after Thanos had snapped her and half the universe out of existence. After the final battle, after they had counted their losses, they’d slowly begun to rebuild their lives. They’d officially moved to Brooklyn, gotten married, and Sharon had taken the implant out of her arm…They were trying to live the lives that Tony and Natasha had always pestered them to have.

“Just three minutes,” she bit her lip.

Three minutes that had the power to change her world forever. She’d never given a family much thought, especially not in her line of work when tomorrow was never guaranteed. Being a spy meant being ready to be alone. To walk into an empty apartment and pour yourself a glass of wine before nursing the bruises left on your aching body after a long day on the job.

But now…

Now that she and Steve had tried their hand at a normal life; building themselves a home in a quaint part of Brooklyn and even getting to know their neighbors, the possibility of a family was there. They had one too many guest rooms – her favorite that overlooked the rose garden she’d somehow manage to keep alive was screaming to be turned into a nursery.

In three minutes that might just become a reality.

She imagined a baby, _their_ baby. A little baby with blond hair and perhaps her hazel eyes or Steve’s brilliant blue gaze. A little baby in her arms, smiling up at her sweetly as Steve sketched them both.

It was a beautiful image that three minutes could bring to life.

Just three minutes.

She suddenly wished Natasha were here with her. For so long Nat had been her best friend, a pushy best friend that always tried getting her to sleep with whoever she wanted her to, but Sharon’s only true best friend. If she were alive, Sharon knew she would’ve been telling her to calm down as they waiting together for the results. Would’ve been just as happy as she had been when Clint announced he’d be a father again.

These three minutes would’ve been easier with Natasha.

God why did Maria have to be somewhere out in space with Nick. She had never liked children or anything that meant a longterm relationship, but Maria going on about her latest fling would’ve been a welcomed distraction. Sharon would’ve even been fine with the woman’s constant teasing about Steve’s bedroom skills.

Any distraction would’ve been helpful to pass these three minutes.

Sharon stared at her reflection and thought of back on her life – on everything she had experienced from the moment she joined SHIELD. It felt like yesterday she was a young, wide-eyed agent that wanted to prove herself not for who she was, but for what she was capable of doing. Every mission had made her stronger. And when SHIELD had fallen and she’d turned to the CIA, Sharon had felt so lost. It wasn’t until she had joined Steve’s cause that she felt whole again even when the world told her he was wrong.

Steve had changed a lot of things in her life.

From the moment Nick had assigned her to work alongside him to this moment of possible motherhood, Steve had changed her life.

The sound of her phone’s alarm startled her. Rather than hurrying to turn over the pregnancy test, she stood frozen as if time had stopped. Her hands shook and the sound of her heart was much too loud even to her ears.

Slowly as if it were a bomb, Sharon took the test in hand and found the answer she had been waiting for these three minutes. Tears rolled down her cheeks one by one. Her lips curling into a smile. And the hand that wasn’t holding the test gently fell to her lower abdomen.

Three minutes.

In just three minutes her entire universe had shifted and nothing else mattered besides this moment.

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. It's Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter will take on their biggest mission yet: Parenthood. It won't be easy, but they've faced all sorts of problems so this shouldn't be too hard...right?

**Chapter 2: It's Our Little Secret**

* * *

Secrets were nothing new for Sharon.

As a spy, your entire world revolved around secrecy. At times you wondered yourself what was real and what wasn’t…

The biggest secret Sharon had kept from Steve was that of her identity. When he’d joined SHIELD and she’d been assigned to him – much to her distaste at the time – Fury had promised that her connection to Peggy would not be made known to Steve. For two years, Steve had only known her as Agent 13. It had made for a rocky relationship, the secrecy of who she was.

And when the secret had been revealed to him, Sharon had seen the betrayal in his eyes. He’d asked if she and Natasha had enjoyed laughing about her identity behind his back, and it’d broken a part of Sharon. For him to think that she enjoyed causing him pain. She couldn’t change the past, but it had never been about hurting him. Sharon just knew that if he were to find out who she was, then it would all change.

There had been other secrets that Steve had later discovered. The one where she’d found Bucky first and let him go because at the time it had been the right choice. The other was the moment she fell in love with Steve. The last or so she believed it to be the last secret she’d hide from Steve was the fear in her when she felt her body turning to ash. When she told him it would be okay, even if she didn’t truly know if it ever would be.

But now…

But now there was a secret that Sharon once again hid from Steve. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t tell him. It was just she wanted it to be special.

“What do you say to a walk?” she asked Steve as they finished washing the dishes. The leftover lasagna now put away in the fridge, but its lingering aroma still clinging deliciously in the air.

“You up for it? I thought you hadn’t been feeling well.”

She shrugged lazily. “Some air will be good.”

Steve set down the towel he’d been using to dry his hands and closed the distance between them, his hands falling to her waist and drawing her close. “What is it? You’ve been acting strange lately.”

“Have I?” she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

“You have. And that smile of yours while telling me it isn’t bad makes me believe that you’re in fact keeping something from me.”

Her smile only grows. “Very astute of you, Captain. I gotta say you’ve come a long way from when we first met…”

“You mean when you put a tracker on me after pretending to run into me?” he teased.

Sharon laughed. “Are you ever going to let me live that down?”

“Nope.”

“You know it could’ve been worst. I could’ve just lived next door to you and offered to be your southern belle on call while secretly spying on you, **_neighbor_**.”

Steve groaned. “Are you ever going to let **_me_** live that down?”

“Nope. It’s on my list of top ten moments of Steve Rogers being petty and from what I heard through the grapevine, you definitely gave poor Agent Grayson the cold shoulder. Poor girl. All she had to do to keep you safe. Perfecting that southern accent was a doozy.”

“You done, **_Agent 13_**?”

“Petty,” she says before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“You really aren’t going to tell me are you?” he asks once she walks away to grab her coat, pulling it over her simple black summer dress. It wasn’t quite fall yet, but the air was getting chillier.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” she assures, holding out her hand for him to take. “Come on. Let’s go for that walk.”

He exhales deeply, but either way takes her hand before grabbing his keys off of one of the countertops. “Where to?”

They walk to Prospect Park. Even with the late hour, there was enough people going on and about. The random jogger, a few tourists, and a couple pushing a stroller. That would be her future, Sharon thought to herself as she saw the mother cooing to the baby.

Picnics in the park with her family, morning runs and evening walks with a stroller, Steve pushing their baby on the swings. It was easy to picture. It was also surprising how easy it was to accept the normal path her life was now heading. After years of missions and later the constant running, Sharon had thought that this kind of life would be difficult to get used to. That she’d grow bored of not having a gun pointed at her head or being reminded how much of a badass she was.

The reality was that she enjoyed this life. She loved living with her husband in a brownstone in Brooklyn and not having to worry about the target on her back. Maria could tease her all she wanted about the white picket fence that Steve roped her into, but Sharon knew this is where she belonged.

She didn’t need anyone to validate the woman that she was. This hadn’t been the goal back in the day, but maybe a secret part of her had imagined it deep down.

“You’re doing it again,” Steve says as they stop on the terrace bridge over the lake, the water glistening under the moonlight.

“Doing what?”

He glares down at her. “Being secretive,” his gaze softens after a moment. “Did I do something?”

“Oh you did something,” she bites her lip to stop from grinning, enjoying the look on his handsome face. It reminded her of when he was trying to adapt to the 21st century. It was an adorable look that never seized to make her happy on having some knowledge over him.

“Is it bad?”

She shakes her head, gazing out into the lake. “Definitely not.”

The groan that escapes him is drowned out by the sound of a child’s laughter across the bridge where a man throws his toddler up in the air, a redhead woman taking a photograph of them – surely the mother by the doting look on her face.

“That’ll be us someday,” Sharon looked away from the family and back to the lake.

Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips placing a gentle kiss on the side of her head. “I hope so.”

The desire in his voice spoke of the life he had always craved even when he’d given up on it as an option. After the fight against Thanos and a day before the funeral they’d had for Tony Stark, Steve had laid in her arms and told her there had been a moment that he’d hated Tony. Not for anything that he’d said, but for what he had. While Steve had once again lost everyone he loved, Tony had Pepper and Rhodey, and soon after a baby.

In those five years, Steve had wondered if he was destined to live a life half lived.

It had broken a part of Sharon to hear him say that. To know that she hadn’t been able to be there for him when he’d needed her most. In the two years they had been on the run, Steve had seen her as his support. When Banner had told them what Thanos was capable of and Steve felt a moment of fear at losing his friends, it had been Sharon that was there to calm him.

She grabbed his hands and pulled until he understood what she wanted, adjusting so he could fully embrace her in a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder, and she felt him take a deep exhale. It had been little over a year since Thanos and Sharon knew that he was still afraid of waking up one day and realizing that the snap hadn’t been reversed.

“You hit the mark, Captain,” she murmured.

“Hmm?”

She glanced up at him with a smile and waited for him to find in her gaze what her little secret was. When he did, his blue eyes widened in surprise and she couldn’t help laughing at his expression as he glanced down to where she’d placed his hands.

“Are you?”

“I know you aren’t a big fan of people hiding things, but it’ll be a few months until you can meet this little one. For now it’s my secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm hoping for a chapter every week, so stay tuned and I'm all for ideas of moments you guys want to see in this story.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter will take on their biggest mission yet: Parenthood. It won't be easy, but they've faced all sorts of problems so this shouldn't be too hard...right?

**Chapter 3: Heartbeat**

* * *

_The best thing is listening to someone’s heartbeat; and knowing that it’s beating BECAUSE OF YOU._

_As a little girl Sharon had always known that she wanted to follow in her Aunt Peggy’s footsteps, but that didn’t stop her from playing doctor with her father’s stethoscope. She loved going through his medical bag and with whatever she could get her hands on, heal her beloved stuffed Captain American bear._

_“Sharon what are you doing?” her father laughed after finding her in his study, a row of dolls and stuffed animals waiting in line to have their checkup._

_“Cap was leading the Howlies into battle, but they got a bit beat up.”_

_Harrison stroked her blonde hair dotingly before taking a knee so he was at her height. “Do you mind if I get a checkup too? You look like you’re one of the best docs in Virginia.”_

_“Daddy,” she giggles as he places chest piece above his heart._

_“What do you hear?”_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“And there’s the heartbeat. I’d say you’re about seven weeks, which puts your due date around March just in time for spring,” Dr. Green smiled as she looked away from her screen and to Sharon who just like Steve was in absolute awe of little form that was their baby.

“Is it supposed to be beating that fast, the heart?” Sharon asks.

“A normal heartbeat at this stage of gestation would be 90 to 110 beats per minute. In this case it’s slightly faster than it should, but I believe that may have something to do with its father.”

“The serum,” Steve says. “I wasn’t sure it could be inherited…”

“I’m not exactly an expert on your genetics, Captain Rogers –”

“Please call me Steve.”

“Steve,” she agrees before continuing. “As I was saying, I’m no expert. The baby might inherit everything from you or simply a diluted version. With that being said I would like to see you more regularly than my other patients, Sharon.”

Sharon nods, glancing back to her little soldier. “Of course.”

* * *

Heartbeat. Such a little sound that meant everything. To feel it through the people that you loved and to know that one of those heartbeats belonged to a new life that grew within you…words could not explain the feeling.

Sharon moaned into Steve’s shoulder as she rose and fell quick and hard on his cock, hands braced on his shoulders so tightly there was no doubt of her leaving nail marks. Neither one of them cared. All that mattered was the feeling of his skin against hers. Their joint heartbeats echoing alongside their passionate cries. There was a time where they had to be quiet as they surrendered to each other lest they wanted to wake their fellow fugitives. They both hated the knowing glances from Sam or the playful taunts from Natasha if they stumbled upon one or the other in the aftermath.

There were a lot of merits to this normal life thing.

“Steve,” she sighed, his lips leaving open mouth kisses on the column of her throat. She could hear him panting at how beautiful she was as his hands wandered from her hips up to her breasts, massaging them gently. He told her how much he loved her, how good she felt, his voice getting a rough, harsh edge to it.

Not for the first time, Sharon wished she could outlast her super soldier, but trying to do so was ultimately a lost cause. That of course didn’t mean she had no fun trying before her body finally gave in entirely. As her legs shook and she lost all sense of control, Steve’s hands glided down from her breasts to her waist and guided her back into a steady rhythm.

“Fuck,” he groaned into her neck at feeling her muscles clenching around him. The strokes got shorter, rougher, her hips snapping into his. Then she gave a little cry and sunk down hard, head falling to rest on his shoulder. Her whole body shook as she shuddered around him. He held her tight as he came with her.

Sharon slumped against him in utter bliss. After a few minutes of them just enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking, Steve laid them down and stroked her back in a soothing up and down motion.

“If you keep doing that I’ll fall asleep,” she snuggled into him, the rise and fall of his chest relaxing her even more.

Steve placed a kiss on her head. “Sleep. It’s been a very eventful day.”

“I never thought it would feel like this…hearing the baby’s heartbeat…it was everything, Steve,” she glanced up at him with a shy smile.

He took her lips into a kiss. “ ** _You’ve_** given me everything. Thank you.”


End file.
